


All In The World

by Sherloqued



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Alma has a vague sense that something is about to change.





	All In The World

That second summer, the same year the wind that brought Jack back to Signal looking for work and Ennis Del Mar and leaving town without either one, the very same wind swept down across the high prairie to where Ennis was working as a ranch hand and where she and Ennis were now living.

Alma felt it too as she was taking down the washing, as it ruffled through her hair and billowed the clothes and bedding hanging on the line like the sails of a small ship, and she held on to them tightly as she took the clothes pins off, just in case a good gust took them.  She turned and looked to the horizon; it was about time for Ennis to be getting home, and she smiled when she saw his pickup and horse trailer rounding the hill.

Inside, as she finished up the washing, babies squalling and the talk radio station on in the background, even after Ennis had dragged his feet through the front door, dog-tired from work, kissed her cheek and asked about her day, as any good husband does, she still felt it, and continued to look off to some far-off point, out the kitchen window, out over the expanse of landscape.  He good-naturedly checked on the girls, as tired as he was, saying something about needing three hands as he scooped the crying children up into his arms, Alma Junior reaching for him with her chubby, dimpled little child's hands, rocking them and sweetly cajoling and soothing them.  He was so good with them.  Same as always.

She still had to start supper.

She’d tell him about it later, after the girls were asleep and things settled down, try and persuade him to move to a place closer to town, before everything changed.

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the 2011 Comment-a-Thon challenge - what the character is thinking in a scene.


End file.
